


造物和造物主

by lifoue_Sui



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifoue_Sui/pseuds/lifoue_Sui
Summary: 触手。我入坑了世纪冷坑。





	造物和造物主

触手被戳回去之后不久，作家的晕眩与脱离现实的感觉如潮涌一般涌来，就像演员脱离了剧幕的演绎，荒诞而可怜。他写的字出现重影，却又不像是他的精神症状复发的征兆。他的笔迹在蠕动，听到海潮似乎渗透了大脑，在神经与骨之间作响。

作家迷迷糊糊从梦里醒来，曲了曲手指试图挽回自己对神经末梢的控制权。触手卷上手腕，摩挲他手腕内侧的青绿色静脉，在目不能视的黑夜里粘稠得像个威胁。

触手抚摸他的额角，头发被粘成了一缕一缕。黏液对人类来说未免太凉，作家颤抖着抓住触腕，想把它从后颈上剔下去。衣物被按部就班地剥了下来，接触的地方慢慢升温，变得不是那么令人难以忍受。

作家困惑不解，是他自己出了问题或是这空间出了问题，没有理由诞生他们。胯骨被触手撷住，细小柔软的触肢挤进穴口，撑展褶皱，在温热的软肉里戳刺前行。

双手被裹住，令人厌烦的失去主动权的感觉，它很温柔，扶着他的腿一点点拓开内部，牠没有放弃抚慰，仿佛变成了温床一样，作家看不到牠的全貌，湖色的触肢偶尔擦过脸颊或者颈侧，引起一阵战栗。

午夜如同南极万古死寂的荒原一样沉默。触肢并不会陷于人类的体力限制的苦恼之中，牠殷勤地极尽所能让作家感到快乐，即使那并不出于他的本意。

作家脸埋在枕头里，双手被束缚于腰后，触手拖着他的胯，以作家自己都料想不到的程度抽插着，触手前端分泌的液体又一点点溢出。触腕带着细微而密集的绒毛抚摸他的耳廓，像宠物猫舔舐主人。

触肢写得很快，轻巧地找到了能准确刺激到摄护腺的位置，随着牠一下下出入，快感像浪潮一样迫近上来，从未有过的官能刺激把理智带到了静默无明的深海之中。把躯体留在此处流泄一串串呻吟，所有细胞仿佛和牠取得了同调，以极高的感度体验着牠慷慨送来的狂喜。作家的前端还是汩汩泌出爱液，和牠的粘液一同把床单洇湿一片。

牠的灼热反复地碾压着敏感点，作家泛红的身体颤抖得越来越厉害，被触肢缠住协助着动作，前端被触肢卷住摩挲着，恐怕只用到了牠最基本的生物本能的技巧，将作家毫不留情地往顶点推去，作家把自己放任在牠的爱抚之中，脱力的上身已经支撑不起来，视线再黑暗中再次失焦，性器一边颤抖着一边吐出白色液体，下意识绞紧的后穴，触手把一股温热的液体射在其中。

触肢把作家在床上放平，从穴中滑出来。带着白沫的液体随着翕动从里面一点点流出来。牠显得有些不知所措，只好揽住作家。像是幼儿一样帮他把额前粘住的头发理开。

他被紧紧缠绕着，算不上束缚但也不会准许他离开，在牠而言只是单纯的拥抱而已。作家被裹在触肢里，即使如此牠也没有丝毫要放手的意思，他安安静静睡了十几个小时，触肢也听凭他的拉拽和把它当作被子去裹。牠真的知道自己在做什么吗，作家抱着一条触肢当作小熊一样抱着。

往后牠花了十几小时让他感到快乐。  
而从此看来作家也没有拒绝牠，他接受了牠和牠送来的东西。


End file.
